For You
by rosiepops
Summary: After a busy day in the Host Club, Kyouya and Tamaki are left behind to clean the room. Luckily, Tamaki has a suprise in store for Kyouya. Written by my friend specially for me, she asked me to put it up here. Reviews welcomed!


Why did I let him talk me into this?! Oh yeah that's right, cuz it was partly my idea. I thought that it might be nice to give our customers a romantic meal with the hosts. Did I say it would be nice? I meant profitable, girls are so into romance.

So I suppose that's why I'm still here at 6, when everyone else left an hour ago, because it's taken that long to put up some simple decorations. Did I mention Tamaki stayed to help? He decided to throw the twins designs of a nice simply decorated room out the window (Literally) and go completely over the top on, well, just about everything.

He's demanded 144 fresh red roses so I wandered all over the school grounds trying to find them. Eventually I gave up and just called my limo driver to pick some up. It only took about 5 minutes for them to get to me, then I had to find a way to get up 144 roses up to the 3rd music room.

Somehow I managed it all on my own, I even opened the door to the music room, however the sight that greeted my eyes when I did forced me to promptly drop them.

When I'd left the room there had been numerous tables set out all around the room, each with 4 chairs set out. Now there is only one table set out in the middle of the room with two chairs set at it.

"What the hell have you done?" I ask Tamaki, very clearly enraged. He seems oblivious to this fact and gathers up twelve of the roses I dropped and places them in a vase on the table.

"I've rearranged" He answers as though it were obvious that he would ruin an hour of my hard work in 10 minutes.

"But why?" I really need to get a book on his mind or something, because I really don't understand any of this.

He picks up one more rose from the floor and holds it out to me, "For you."

And then it clicks in my brain, and oh my god how could I not notice it before! Sometimes I think I should pay less attention to numbers and profits and more to people and feelings, because this obviously isn't a new development. And maybe I should start paying more attention to myself too because I actually like the fact that he's done all this for me, even though it should annoy the hell out of me.

I smile at him and take the rose he held out "Umm… thanks I guess"

He smiles back; clearly glad I've accepted him and not rejected him. "Will you have dinner with me?"

"As long as you haven't cooked it" At this we both break fits of laughter, remembering an incident a number of years ago where we both cooked tempura. Mine were all perfect, and all of his were inedible.

When he's calmed down enough to form a coherent sentence he says "I'll order some food in, will that do?"

"Sounds perfect" Is my reply. He pulls out his mobile phone and places an order at our favourite restaurant and requests that one of the waiters comes and serves us. He then leads me to the table and pulls the seat out for me to sit down. He then pours us some white wine, which he got from god only knows where, and takes the seat opposite me.

Altogether it takes us an hour to wait for the food and then consume it all, and the rest of the wine. We spend the whole time laughing and smiling and making jokes. I realise that I don't mind that I wasted an hour of my time earlier, and that I'd do it all again if it meant that me and Tamaki can spend some time together like this. He's dropped his drama queen act and I've dropped my egotistical act and we're just us.

When the waiter has finished cleaning up and leaves, Tamaki takes hand and leads me over to the window where we can watch the sunset. He sits down on the window seat and pulls me so I'm sitting with my back to his chest and he's got his arms wrapped around me.

"Kyouya?" He asks still looking at the setting sun

"Mmm?" I reply running my fingers up and down his arms.

"Will things still be like this tomorrow or will we go back to normal?" I sigh. I've been thinking the same thing, and I don't know if he understands just how complicated it is.

"I don't know. Which would you prefer?"

"I wanna stay like this" Good, because I want too as well. But we've got family stuff and friends and I don't know if they'd understand, because I can barely comprehend it myself.

"Then I'll try to keep it this way. For you"


End file.
